


The true beneath my words

by AMinuteToShedBlood (AMinuteToBreath)



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, At least for techno, Battle, Deity Au, Family Dynamics, Fate, Gods are assholes, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, It will be really misleading at first but i swear that it's Techno-centric, Kinda, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Technoangst, Why add real names ao3 whyyyy, it really isnt going to be happy at all so be careful, it's just to give more flesh, vent kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMinuteToBreath/pseuds/AMinuteToShedBlood
Summary: They always lived in a lie.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 24





	1. The lie

**Author's Note:**

> I insist I'm not certain about the boundaries of all of them so PLEASE I BEG TELL ME IF THEY DONT LIKE THEIR REALS NAMES PLZ

-Fall now you chosen hero, defeat the villain and claim back the balance. Raise back again, Dream!- 

Well... this certainly wasn't the way he expected his day to go...

* * *

_Probably in the morning, I really don't know I'm just trying to tell a story._

It was a horrible day, birds were definitely not singing and George was screaming into his ear. A wonderful start to a disastrous day, just how he wanted it to go. To be fair, his life was mostly stuck that way, being the son of a baker and a weaver there was next to nothing exciting destined for him. Clay, born with a boring name and an even more boring fate, was the protagonist of this story.

-Claaay!- The screeching voice of Georgenotfound if he keeps shouting at his fucking ear was, of course, probably the only thing that could send him back from holy "I'm gone thanks everyone" land.

-What the frick George?!

-Are you, fine dude, we've been trying to get your attention for like five minutes already?- He didn't yelp when Sapnap talked, he never yelped.

-what do you mean?- he started rushing slightly, barely avoiding a Sap-hug that would probably crush his sins out of his mouth.

-You know what we mean Clay, you are usually more present than this.

-If I say I don't understand I mean it you baF- he was rudely interrupted by Sapnap jump scaring the living shit out of him Jesus fucking christ eat dick... that scared him.

-See?- George mentions as Dream apparently just claws himself still on his skin while Sapnap probably dies in the background.- Usually, you would not be even nearly as surprised by that.

 _It's nothing_ He immediately wanted to scream _You are just being a bitch_ But even if they **were** being bitches and of course they were the Dream team is just Mean Girls without a burn book They had still gone through so much so it was no wonder they could tell he was lying.

-Well I'm tired of having to babysit both of you, you great babies.- But, as previously mentioned, the entire Dream Team was but a team of ignorant bitches so what else than to do exactly what he said wouldn't work.

-You are lying! You love us, tell him Gogy!-

-Shut up Sapnap-

-Why are you so mean to me?!- 

Yeah, they were the perfect chaotic friendship group.

* * *

Forget what he said, all of them were bitches and he hates them very much. Oh how the day seems to go through, one moment you are getting pranked by your friends and the next you are dying cause, you know, blood loss is _apparently_ something that can kill you. Look don't blame him for his cheap humor, he's high on adrenaline and stuck with the narrator's same dry humor.

-Oh my god, Clay what the fuck, SAPNAP HELP ME HOLY SHIT- ah such a beautiful way to die, getting **screeched at by Gogy**. Poor him, unable to rest even while dying cause they can't just shush.

_Dream, Dream wake up._

Oh great auditory hallucinations, amazing, at the very least they weren't screeching whoever they were.

- _Dream_ Clay don't you dare die on us THAT IS THE LAMEST DEATH EVER, _DREAM_ CLAY!!!- Oh, George was really getting too emotional holy shit he feels cold from the shitty tears. Maybe he should just try to at the very least make him feel less guilty about the blood.

-Fuck off Gogy.- Maybe it wasn't that stupid of death after all.

* * *

_-Do you really have to go William?_

_-Clay we talked about this, it's my destiny! Think about the money we could make from this, and the fame! We would finally be able to just buy things without needing to wait an entire month!_

_-... Why do you need to take Phil with you? Do you even realize that we have to take care of the village alone?_

_-I understand Clay, but you are strong, so strong, and you won't even be alone! You have Sapnap and George, so you only have to last until we come back with the head of the beast-_

_\- What has the beast done anyway, it's not fair, we don't even know whatever gods decided to come and claim you as "legendary heroes"._

_-Will, mate! We have to go, the night is young but we are younger!_

_-Clay- William looked at him sternly, apparently he was getting tired of this discussion.- We have no other option.- His optimistic tone was suddenly gone a heavy one replacing it instead.- We have told you already, there is nothing we can do, if we are alive it's not because of love to life but for the gods' desire._

_-Wilbur Soot we have to go now, the headache is only the start.- Phil looked so tired... damn the gods, damn them all._

_-Don't worry Clay-a pitiful smile made his way onto his face- Philza and I will make sure to come back._

_._

_._

_._

They _were never seen again._

* * *

Well, that was an amazing trip down the memory line. 

Dream you are sulking off. 

And now he's hearing voices again, mcgreat fantastic.

I think we can understand now why Wilbur took so much convincing to get separated from all of you. 

Haha well frick, you too whoever you are.

_ I told you we should've tried with the colorblind one first, they are at the very least less aggressive... sometimes.  _

Shush now, we also said that they would probably spend an eternity screeching before recognizing the fact that they are not dead. 

Well, that is certainly new, he thought he was in Hell already suffering from eternal torment especially considering that whatever god complex demon is stuck shouting at his ear is definitely not stopping.

_ God complex?! You pesky little mortal, don't compare us to you faulty little peasants!  _

Oh, look mind readers.

We are really not going anywhere, are we? 

I don't know creepy voice in my head, am I actually going to get an explanation of what is happening, or are you going to stay complaining about your sad destiny?

That's ironic. 

What

Nothing 

_ STOP!... okay fine, we won't get any meaningful conversation dammit that's why I liked Wilbur better listen here Dream.  _

My name is Clay.

oh, darling, I'm certain you know what is happening, don't make this harder on us. 

Why not? It's fun hearing you complain in my ear about whatever.

-̷̥̗̘̥̑͗͛̂Ḧ̵̟͇̭̹͙̬͈̻̤̻̯͗̍̐̓͠E̸̢̪͍̦̭̣̜͍̼͂̓̊̄̉̅̍͆̊̀͒̅͜͜'̵̛̳̳͎̻̎̇̃̄̈́̍S̷̗̄̽̾ ̵̡̛͔̈́́̂̉S̴͕͑̈̃͑́̈́T̸̛̛̤̥͔̜͓̟̆̊͊̂̄͠I̶̮̽̄̈́͂͑̾̈́͐͝Ḷ̵̡̖̻͇̹͇̦̹͗̿̃̇̓̋͂̌̈́̀̕̕Ĺ̶̦̬̋̇̔͒͌́̀͗̽̀͠ ̶͓̝͈̭̯̰̤̥̱͚̃̋͝B̴̼̮͓̔̂́̽̍̆͘Ŗ̸̛̞̺͓̟̤̥̤͈̹̺̼̀̌͊̽̏̉͌̄͘͘E̸͕̰̱̻̪̤͚̠̘͑̾͒̈́̀́͗̔̊̊̈́͠A̷̛̘̝̟͑́̓̊̈́̂͘͘Ṯ̷̡̻̮͚̣̩͖̰̂̽̉̉̎́̈́̓̎̚͝Ḩ̶̺͐Ï̸̙͓͒̿̏̒͜͝N̴̰͉̜̮̣͉̄͑̎͌͐̑͗͝͠G̵̢̧͚͔̲̘̥̦̩͉̓̌̈͝ͅ ̸̢̰̱͕̩̝̙̠̳̞͖͐̄͑̍̈̾̿Ṡ̵̠̙̟̩͇͔͇̯̹̳̜̰̇̅̈̂̓̄Ä̷̪̜͇̯͒P̴̛̰͌̑̈́͑̉͋̾̄̔N̶͕̪̟̮͉̮̐A̵͍̳̭̩͛͒̐̍̽̈́̕P̶̢̼̫͎͗̓̀̑̈͗́̆͊̽͠ ̴̭̍̾̆̓̂̒̄̇̐̉͠F̵͚̂͒̏Ṵ̵͍̘͈̰̙͌̓̓́̒̕͜C̶͇͇̱̞̬̦̪͎̃̅K̴̥͓̟͍͍̻͗̚͜͝͠I̴̡̟̜̊̒̒͠N̵̫̒Ǧ̴̖̦͚̾̀̋̽̓̌̐̈́̃̃ ̸̲͙̠̠̯́̾͗͋̈́͌̿̊̽̽̚͝ͅH̷̛͉̥̆̀̏͂̇̃̅̐͘Ư̸̧̛̤̻̠̰̰͂̓͊̉̾͊̃̅̃̕R̶͕̘̟̼̞̜̜̪͕̓͒͛͋͋́͛͠R̸̝̮̈̎̾͘Y̴͇̭̓͂͊̚-̶̨̤̦̀͋̓͗̏̎̈́ ...that was George... _ Oh, so you finally noticed.  _

Since we are both in a hurry, what the fuck do you want.

Not that daring anymore, Dream? 

You can't even get any of our names right your ass.

We want you to become greater than Wilbur Soot or Philza ever were. 

And what if I don't want to, if anything you have done so far you have only kept me here for a long time.

_ Don't think of yourself as indispensable, after all, Wilbur and Philza never were.  _

Don't you ever dare mention them again, you fucking murderers.

_ Oh! But we didn't murder them... Technoblade did. _

Look there are a lot of people who are better trained than me just leave us the fuck alone.

_ YOU PESKY MORTAL YO-  _

I think we can agree to that. After all, I heard that your mother gave birth recently to a brown-haired boy, didn't she? 

DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH TOBY

_ I think you understand now the position you are in Dream.  _

From the bottom of hell, fuck you.

_ Now, don't be like that Dream.  _

Fall now you chosen hero, defeat the villain and claim back the balance. Raise back again, Dream! 

* * *

-Clay! For fucks sake talk to us! You literally fainted and then you wake up with this shitty personality.

-...It's Dream-

-Come on Dream- Sapnap was really trying to stop him by force that he could see, even though this cursed mask, but they were no match for the gods' will.

At first, when he had woken up, he had really tried to forget anything had happened. He didn't want to go on a shitty adventure to please some fake gods. But it was almost how Philza described it, the longer he stayed still the harder sudden sickness seemed to hit him. Dream could recall how Wilbur never seemed to wander around and how miserable he looked when he stayed still. now that he thinks about it Philza was never home at night ever again after his little accident.

-At the very least explain to us Clay, please.- George sounded so worried... what was he even supposed to say _I don't know if I'll ever come back, I'm sorry_ sounded fake, even for him.

-...Can you remember William?- Both of them looked so startled for a second he almost laughed.

-He was one of the older guys a couple of years ago, wasn't he?

A little gleam of something similar to hope appeared, maybe not all was lost to him.- They went away, in an adventure that the gods forced upon them...

-...Clay, don't tell me...- unsurprisingly enough Sapnap was the first one to realize what his words meant. _I need to kill Technoblade... he is also a good candidate for them._

Dream nodded, blank mask giving nothing away. He looked at the ground, somehow refusing to look at probably the two most important people left in his life. Suddenly something wet seemed to touch the mask, a weird feeling immediately making his senses go wild. 

-What did you just do?- it came out in a soft voice, probably the softest he has spoken since he woke up a couple of months ago.

-We know what you are trying to say **Clay,** but even then crying is not your look so better keep smiling ok?

It was a piece of coal... they had drawn a smiley face on the blank mask.

-I- I- I will come b-back I swear!!-

-W-Why are you c-crying asshole?! S-Scold him Gog-gy!!!!-

If anyone seems to think they saw them crying for more than half an hour, they were absolutely lying.


	2. The interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tHE CHAPTER GOT ERASED ONE TIME AFTER I WAS ALMOST DONE I WILL STAB SHIT I SWEAR-
> 
> Dream is a hero and Technoblade the villain.

He didn't consider himself a liar. At the very least not to the extent of some other people. But when he looked at both of his friends and promised them that he would come back...

**He felt like the worst liar of all.**

* * *

Eventually, his travels brought him north, surprising enough for him, there wasn't that much information about Technoblade that he could gather. Still, everyone seemed healthy and happy. Poor villagers, traumatized and too far gone into despair can't tell him the truth.

It doesn't matter... the gods have blessed him with powers, he must follow their desires and transform this broken land into the paradise they desire.

Since when did everything start to become so tiring?

* * *

He was the hero. He never stopped to protect the land the gods want. Eventually, he managed to find a village brave enough to speak about the horrible things the devil has done to them.

Poor fools mistreated so far that the beast forced them into pleading for its life. He could see in the way their eyes exchanged a message that apparently only them understood.

-Don't worry! I will save all of you from the hands of the beast and send you back to the path of the gods.

Poor mortals. There was nothing he could do except free their souls and plea to the gods that they will find their way back to the correct path in another life.

In a single heartbeat, he felt as if he was pulled out of a dream. Dread, sorrow, anger, and most of all horror surrounded him as he saw the blazing city in from of him. Where was he? What happened? He couldn't- He never wanted to do anything like this- How did he manage to do all of this?! 

The rain fell down ~~the gods taunting him showing him that he had been the villain and they were the heroes.~~ the gods showing mercy for the poor souls, taking them back into their purest forms.

No. No. NO. IT WAS ALL WRONG. IT MEANT NOTHING. IT WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO GO THIS WAY.

It was meant this way. Now he knew where to go. He knew where the beast was located and he would slay it.

It'snotfairIt'snotfairIt'snotfairIt'snotfairIt'snotfairIt'snotfairIt'snotfair-

It's the gods' will he follow.

* * *

He found the beast ~~what the fuck do you know about him~~ on top of the highest mountain ~~he's only trying to live his life leave him alone~~... oh my dear gods give him the strength to help befall the corresponding punishment for trying to defy you in such horrible way. ~~He's only planting stuff to never leave, it's not that serious.~~

~~This was not being a hero, what do I even know about Technoblade? The village liked him, they were willing to confront us even when it was most likely they would suffer.~~

...He never wanted to be a hero anyway.

The dream left him as soon as he entered the cave. He had weapons more expensive than anything that he had ever touched... he had armor stronger than anything else he had seen...

-So they have brought another one...-

But even as he stood in front of the man, the beast, **Technoblade**...

Hope was not the thing that came to mind


	3. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade was the perfect villain for the story.  
> He never wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I'm sorry this seems shitty but the IDEAS MAN I WANTED TO GIVE MORE FLESH FOR SOME FUCKING REASON DAMMIT.

He knew that when Dream stepped into his little... refuge Clay replaced him instead. The plants were always vague when they tried to talk to him. Techn- Sleepy was more gifted on that than he ever managed to be. From the looks on the other guy's face, he had definitely been controlled most of the time, at the very least.

-I see you have arrived- His words seemed as monotone as ever, as if he was only chanting another chant for one of the gods of above. Maybe it was a chant of some sort, a chant he made for himself by himself. That sounds much more depressing than what he first imagined. Anyways, he looked back to see Clay fiddling. He probably was confused, if the ghost town below was any sign the gods had taken care of his "imprudence" long before he even manages to fight his first battle. Didn't they ever learn? It didn't matter how long they stayed in someone's mind...similar to what they had once been, the moment they stepped into this cave every root was burned and they only left what they used to be. Phil wasn't a bad child, William was a good child, they were only _children,_ didn't they see that? The oldest one they had ever sent in this century had been a 17-year-old, a teenager that just wanted to prove himself to the gods and defeat what he thought was evil. Connor wasn't a bad person, none of them everwhere until the gods appear in their minds.

-Where...- Clay was, understandably, wordless.

His mind was probably adjusting to remembering what had happened was not a dream. Heh, dream. - Oh no…- That was fast, usually, it took them a couple more minutes. His face was contorted in a horrible expression of pure horror. – The village, oh my god, what have I done?!

Didn’t they see this? Couldn’t they see the damage that always arrived when they left? Selfish gods, thinking they are entitled to the lives they loved so dearly.

-I see you can remember what happened. -The kid was too shocked to even notice his voice. Understandably, after all, he _had_ burned to the ground of the village. They never knew enough to notice the village was gone, ghosts only looking like the living humans they once were.

Finally, Clay noticed him, getting into the messiest attack form he had seen in a long time. ~~They were only kids Technoblade, this one wasn’t even allowed to learn to fight before getting controlled.~~ He was still the villain in his eyes, even if he had “stepped” as low as he had.

-We don’t have to fight-

-You are going to kill everyone if I let you live-

-If I wanted to do that why would I still be here? –

-The gods say that you killed one of them and absorbed their power, unless I kill you, you’ll just go and take everything. –

-That’s a more creative excuse than the last time, I will give them that, but I assure you my power doesn’t come from the blood of a god… at the very least not one I killed. –

-I need to kill you. –

-You don’t need to redeem yourself; it wasn’t your fault. -Clay visibly flinched at that. The kid was a good kid, it wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t fair.

-I need to kill you. –

-…Understood- Technoblade took off his robe as always, a habit that started long ago. -I’m sorry.

_I’m sorry too._

* * *

As expected, the battle lasted a couple of minutes. The kid was desperate, drowning in guilt that didn’t even belong to him. He had probably received basic training in combat; his stance, while poor and fragile, let him use some of the mobility and flexibility that he had inherited from his mother. He would’ve made a fine opponent in another lifetime, maybe in another universe.

Now, only the faint breathing was a sign that the kid was alive.

-I’m sorry… -He couldn’t say much in his defense, and it was better to just calm the kid before anything else happens.

-I…I killed the village- His voice was broken, tears falling down in the last attempt of feeling human. -I b-burned them all…

-They were long dead, Clay, don’t worry about that. -The blood-soaked the fabric as he kneeled, putting the kids head on his lap.

-I lied… I lied to Sapnap and George…- _His best friends. George is a possible candidate for being a… replacement of Dream._ \- I won’t be going home…

-It isn’t your fault; they send you on an impossible quest instead of coming here themselves. It’s not your fault. –

-I won’t… I won’t even be able to see Toby grow up…- His breathing was fainter; the soul was more noticeable now. -I don’t… I don’t want to die. I don’t want to go with them, please, I don’t want to go back with them.

-I won’t let them take you, Clay, just go to sleep and I’ll take care of the rest.

-Are you a god? -It wasn’t fair, he was just a kid. Just a kid that wanted to have fun with his friends and have a long life.

-I won’t let them get you, go play with Phil and William now.

-So… they also arrived here alive…- He didn’t want the kid to die, he wanted to be selfish, he wanted to keep the kid alive and let him meet his fucking brother. It wasn’t fair, it never was. -I’m glad…- And just like that, the kid was gone. He was left alone, grabbing the sparkling soul with care, just how Sleepy taught him. He was never the villain, he never wanted to be the villain.

And god was it unfair that he had to be one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got erased 2 more times after this, death is my only possible rest. If you saw my temper tantrum before, no you didn't <3  
> Leave any comment, they help a lot, and if you didn't understand anything just ask.
> 
> Note from future self: You fool, you moron, stop fleshing out the story, just leave the angst be you asshole


End file.
